Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a system for monitoring and controlling machines, and, more particularly, to a portable plug-and-play intelligent system for monitoring and controlling machines.
Description of the Related Art
Numerical control (NC) is the automation of machine tools that are operated by precisely programmed commands encoded on a storage medium, as opposed to controlled manually via hand wheels or levers, or mechanically automated via cams alone. Most NC today is computer numerical control (CNC), in which computers play an integral part of the control. CNC machines control the functions and motions of a machine tool by means of a prepared program (NC). CNC controls the motions of a component or tool, the input parameters such as spindle speed, feed rate, depth of cut, and the functions such as coolant on or off, spindle on or off, etc. With CNC machining, the computer can control exact positioning and velocity.
CNC machines works through a program that is fed into the system and this program is used for cutting the metal/plastic parts of the job as per the requirements. All the processes and the final dimensions are entered into the system through the program. The system therefore understands what exactly requires to be done and carries out all the processes. The CNC machine operates like the Robot, which has to be installed with the program and it follows all the instructions.
When the batch manufacturing jobs are large, or the work piece is long, most of the CNC machines do not produce a consistent quality, which results in low level of production, thus results in customer's dissatisfaction.
Today, manufacturer's demands the CNC machine to produce the components to closer tolerance specifications. The CNC machines present in the market are not equipped to collect the data on-line and make the changes instantly, the changes which has to be made can only be done for the next batch which results in the inconsistency of the product. The CNC machines currently present in the market are not efficient to fulfill the need of consistency, accuracy and reliability and giving error free results.
Accordingly, there is a need of a portable plug-and-play intelligent system that monitors and controls machining/assembly operation in the machines with higher accuracy.